


The one that thought she got away. (editing)

by Katiie190



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA5 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Arabella Michaels is a 19 year old theif who steals to hold herself up in this fucked up world.For only 19 years old she's one hell of a theif who doesnt get caught. Well, doesn't get caught by the police. The most dangerous gang of Los Santos criminals though? Not so lucky, or is she?





	1. Chapter 1

It is Mid-June right now in Los Santos, the sun beating down on the civillians down below in the streets. There's one particular civillian down in the streets below, her name is Arabella Michaels. To the other people in the streets she looks like she's just having a stroll, but if you look really close, you can see that she is pick pocketting many of the people she passes by, taking phones, wallets, anything she can exchange for more or keep if useful. 

     Turning down an alley way Arabella leaned against the wall and looked through the things she got. She got three wallets that had credit cards in them and some cash that she counted up equaling to about $300 dollars. "Good enough." She mumbled to herself putting the money in her back pocket before pulling the two phones out that she got, licking her lips she slid them in her other pocket knowing a guy she can sell them to. 

      Letting out a deep breath Bella looked around before walking out of the opposite side of the alley that she came in at. Making her way down towards the more shitty part of Los Santos which took about 25 minutes for her to walk. Turning down an alley she saw a figure about 10 feet in front of her leaning against the wall. "Bella!" The guy smirked pushing himself off the wall. "Jeremy." Arabella stated pulling out the two iphones. "How much?" She asked handing them to him watching as he examined them. "For you." He paused thinking. "$1600" Arabella smirked at him. "I knew there was a reason i liked you." She shook his hand as he counted the money out. Just as he handed her the money they heard police sirens speeding towards them. 

     "Shit." Arabella growled out, looking up at Jeremy she seen that he was glaring at her. "What?! I didnt bring them here!" She shouted at him, he rolled his eyes. "Call me when you get safe kid." With that Jeremy ran into the building, rolling her eyes she looked around for an escape plan. Just as the cops swerved to a stop at the end of the alley, getting out of their cars Arabella heard one of them shout. "Stop! We have you surrounded!" Rolling her eyes once again she ran and jumped onto a dumpster before jumping up grabbing the fire escape. Pulling herself up she ran up the stairs until she was at the roof top. 

     Taking a deep breath she heard a helicopter in the distance, if she hurries she can lose them. "Okay Bella, you got this." She grumbled to herself as she began running as fast as she could, once she got to the edge of the building she jumped and rolled onto the next and continued to do this until she slid down a ladder until her feet touched the ground. 

      Looking around she could still faintly hear the sirens, letting out a groan she turned down an alley and began running. She got to a parking lot where she broke into a car, thank god not one of simeon's many vehicles, she started the car and sped off. 

       With on hand on the steering wheel she used her free hand to feel in her pockets for her phone she pulled it out dialing Jeremy's number. "Hello?" Jeremy answered. "Hey its Bella." She stated into the phone as she looked in the rear view mirror seeing the cops arent behind her making her relax into the seat. "Good, are you out of sight?" He asked. "Yeah, im in a car driving around. Im probably going to head home." She answered. "Okay, shoot me a text when you get there." Arabella told him she would before she hung up the phone tossing it in the passenger seat. 

      Letting out a sigh she continued the drive to her apartment. 

        As she was driving she noticed this nice motorcycle parked in an alley next to the maze bank. Pursing her lips she smirked before speeding around cars that honked back at her until she pulled in the opposite side of the alley so she was behind the nice motorcycle. 

   Grabbing her phone she got out of the shitty car as she slowly walked up to the bike with a tilt of her head. "Arent you a beauty." She mumbled running her hand along the bike. 

     Slowly she swung her leg over it, looking down she seen the key in the ignition meaning the person probably wasnt going to be long.... Turning the key she turned the throttle a bit as she listened to her purr. Putting on the helmet that was hanging off the handle bar she smirked behind it until suddenly a deep raspy voice was heard behind her. "Who the hell are you? And why are you on my bike?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 "Who the hell are you? And why are you on my bike?" Slowly Arabella turned her head and came face to face to a man who was wearing a skull mask, it took her a minute to realize he was holding a gun to her face, slowly she brought her hands up showing him she means no harm.... yet. Carefully she grabbed the helmet and pulled it off holding it under her arm.

    Shaking her head she got my blonde hair out of her face. "Oh is this your bike?" Bella asked with a smirk, the man glared at her and let out a growl of frustration as his finger went to the trigger. "Yes, now get the fuck off." he demanded, she tilted her head with a smirk. "I mean, its a pretty nice bike.." She trailed off licking her lips, the man must have realized what she was thinking about and went to hit her with his gun but was too slow as she used one hand to hit him over the head with the helmet knocking him to the ground before roaring the bike back to the life, speeding off. 

       Chuckling to herself she sped through many alleys until she was on a road that was a good distance away. "Bingo." She said to herself as she managed to put the helmet back on. 

~~~~

     Back with the man she hit, he was getting himself off the ground fast enough to see the girl and his bike speeding off. "God dammit!" He growled out as he tightned his grip on the gun, his blood lust growing. "What? What happened Ryan?" Geoff's voice rang through the ear piece. "This little bitch stole my bike." Suddenly Ryan's ear piece was ringing with the laughter of his friends and fellow gang members. "Where are you?" Jack asked still laughing slightly, Ryan clenched his jaw. "Maze Bank." "Why the hell are you over there?" Michael shouted with laughter. "Dont answer that, we're on our way, dont get a wanted level ass hole." Michael stated. 

     Bringing his hand up Ryan turned the ear piece off as he slid his skull mask on as he walked out of the alley, pulling out his phone he remember the tracker he put on his bike. Smirking behind the mask he pulled up the app for the GPS and seen she was only about 5 streets over heading south. Looking up he heard a bunch of screams causing him to turn and see his crew speeding towards him. "Get in fuck face." Geoff shouted, Ryan hurried and hopped on the side of the vehicle as he pulled his tommy gun out. "what happened to no wanted level?!" Ryan shouted. "Shut the fuck up!" Ray shouted back.

      "Follow this!" Ryan shouted ignoring ray as he tossed his phone into the car through Jacks window. "Got it!" Geoff shouted speeding up. 

~~~~

      Arabella was almost to her apartment when she could faintly hear gun shots over the bike engine, with furrowed eyebrows she turned her head just in time to see a car with two men on the sides with guns, squinting Arabella realized one of those men is the guy she hit over the head. 

    Whipping back around Arabella sped up swerving around cars as she pulled out her revolver.   
Aiming behind her she shot the wheel of a car in front of them causing them to almost crash. "Dammit." She cursed to herself as they continued speeding towards her, looking around she ducked when one of the men began shooting at her. Hurrying she turned down an alley before seeing it was a dead end.

      Bella turned the bike around ready to speed out of there but was faced with the car blocking the exit. The man in a skull mask was first to get off the car followed by a man in a purple hoodie and beanie. Soon the car doors open showing a man in a brown leather jacket, a giner woman in a hawiian shirt, a man with a nice button up with sandy blonde hair, and a man in a suit with an impressive mustache. 

      Turning off the bike she kept the helmet on as she followed their moves with her eyes.   
"Get off my bike." Skull man growled walking closer, bella smirked under the helmet as she knew that was the one she hit. Arabella noticed that leather jacket was pulling out a gun, she tiltled her head towards him as Bella pulled out her revolver aiming it at him. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" The man in the suit said as he walked forward, slowly arabella turned her head towards him still aiming her gun at leather jacket. "No need for that, Vagabond just wants his favorite bike back." Her eyebrows furrowed behind the helmet, slowly arabella put down her gun as her eyes slowly went to the man in the skull mask. 

     "The vagabond?" She whispered to herself, for the first time in a long time fear sparked inside her. Licking her lips she figured she was going to be killed so she brought her revolver up and began to shoot, she grazed the guy in the leather jacket in the shoulder before she jumped off the bike and parkoured her way to the top of the buildings, as she was pulling herself onto the roof top she felt a pain enter her left leg, she didnt need to look to know she was shot. 

    "Son of a bitch" she gritted out as she stood up and began running as fast as she could with a wounded leg. "You just couldn't help yourself could you bella?" Arabella grumbled to her self. Staying low she looked down at her leg letting out a hiss of pain as she looked.

    Suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her head then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan lifted the girl over his shoulder before turning around to walk back, only to stop for a moment when he noticed Ray's head peeking over the side of the building. "What?" Ryan asked shrugging with his free shoulder as he continued walking towards the ladder. "You're fucking ridiculous." Ray scoffed out a laugh as he slid down the later, Ryan used one arm to hold the girl as he made his way slowly down the ladder. 

       Soon his feet touched the ground, it was Jack who looked at her leg. "She's bleeding pretty bad out of that wound, we should take her back to the penthouse, Ryan hand her over and you take your bike." Jack stated holding her arms out like a mother waiting to see her baby for the first time. Ryan managed to hand the girl over to Jack watching as she carefully carried her to the car. 

     "Alright you assholes, we'll meet back at the penthouse, remember, dont bring any heat back to the house." Geoff demanded looking at the crew with narrowed eyes. 

     Soon the gang got into the car heading towards the penthouse with ryan following close behind on his bike. Michael, who is driving, pulled into the garage along with ryan on his bike. "Uh, guys?" Gavins british voice rang out in the car as Michael turned the engine off. "What?" Geoff asked turning his head to look in the back seat. "I think she's waking up..." Gavin trailed off, thats when everyone in the car noticed she was squirming slightly. "We need to hurry." Jack stated as she opened her door allowing everyone to get out before she went to bend down to grab the girl but looked up when a hand met her shoulder. 

     "I got it." Geoff stated patting Jack's shoulder as he carefully moved her out of the way so he could bend down in the car to grab the girl. Turning around he walked with the crew behind him towards the elevator. "Hopefully she dont wake up before we get there." Ray trailed off as his crew members all slowly looked at him. "What?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows, no one said anything as they waited for them to get to their floor. 

~~~~

     Arabella heard a faint 'ding' of an elevator, her eyes are still closed as she tried to remember what happened. The back of her head hurt pretty badly, she could feel someone holding her as the person walked causing her to bounce around slightly. That's when she noticed the sharp pain in her leg, it was so intense that she couldnt help but letting out a groan out slightly. "Shit, was that her?" She heard an unfamiliar voice causing her to tense slightly. 

      "Hurry." Another voice said, slowly Arabella blinked her eyes open, squinting slightly at the bright lights beaming down on her, once her vision was cleared she noticed the person holding her was the man in the suit with the mustache. Her eyes slightly widened as she tried to get out of his grip only to have him tighten it as another man opened a door allowing them all to enter a nice penthouse. 

       Bella continued struggling until she finally brought her arm out and swung it back hitting her elbow against the mans ribs causing him to drop her. "Ahh!" Arabella screamed as pain erupted in her leg, hurrying she stood up as best as she could and looked around for a second before running in a random direction. 

      Running around she found a bathroom and locked herself inside it as she clenched her teeth looking down at her leg. Pushing herself off the bathroom door she felt herself get a little light headed, sitting down on the closed toilet she shrugged off her leather jacket leaving her in a gray crop top. "Fuck, she locked herself in." She heard a voice curse on the opposite side of the door. "Let me try." Arabella heard a womans voice. "Sweetie, look we dont want to hurt you, we just want to ask you some questions and stitch that leg up of yours." Still sitting on the toilet Arabella continued looking at the door. "Look kid, if you dont come out, we're coming in." A male voice stated sounding annoyed. 

      "Dont listen to him, he's a cunt, listen to me honey, do you think you could possibly allow me to come in with you so you dont need to come outside?" The womans voice asked, biting her lip Arabella thought about it for a moment... 

~~~~

      Jack, or Jackie, either or, is standing outside the bathroom door with Michael, Ryan, and Geoff while Gavin and Ray are off doing something. "Look kid if you dont come out, we're coming in." Michael stated annoyed, Jack turned to him and glared deeply causing him to back up with his hands in the air. "Dont listen to him, he's a cunt, listen to me honey, do you think you could possibly allow me to come in with you so you dont need to come outside?" Jackie asked waiting, thinking she was going to get no response she sighed and turned to Ryan and Geoff about to give up when the bathroom door cracked open showing some blonde hair and a blue eye. "You can leave now." Jack told the men watching as they looked at the girl and back at herself. "We'll be in the living room." Geoff stated dragging Ryan with them. 

      Once the guys were out of sight the young girl opened the bathroom door more enough where she could get through. "I want to go home." Was the first thing the girl said the Jackie when she closed the door behind her. "What's your name?" Jack asked ignoring her question as she lead the girl back to the closed toilet. "Arabella.." Bella trailed off. "Pretty name." Jackie smiled sweetly as Arabella sat down on the toilet. "How old are you Arabella?" Jack asked as she grabbed some tweezers, thankfully the girls pants were ripped quite a bit of she would of had to cut her pants. 

     "Im 19." Jack stopped for a moment as she looked up at her in slight shock. "19?" she asked as if to see if she heard her correctly. "Yeah, what's your name?" Arabella asked. "Jack or Jackie, it dont matter." 

~~~~

       Arabella nodded her head slowly as she watched as Jack examined her wound. "It seems that the bullet went straight through so all i need to do is stitch it up." Taking a deep breath Arabella looked at Jack. "Let me go get the first aid kit, ill be right back." Watching as jack stood up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her, Arabella sat there fiddling with her fingers, thats when she remembered Jeremy. 

      Her eyes widened as she felt around her pockets not feeling her phone, either it fell on the roof of that building or they took it. "Dammit." She whispered to herself not hearing the door open until it was closed. Looking up she expected to see Jackie but she seen the man she hit in the head aka the vagabond, aka the most ruthless muderer in all los santos. 

       "So miss theif, do you have a name?" His raspy voice asked as he leaned against the closed door, she stayed silent for a moment as she watched his movements before answering finally. "Its Arabella." She grumbled. "Ahh, so Arabella, why did you try to steal my bike?" He asked taking a step towards her. "The more important question is, why did you think you'd get away with it?" 

      Suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing a pissed off Jack. "Ryan, leave the poor girl alone and get out." She ordered pointing out of the bathroom, 'Ryan' made a noise as he looked at Arabella and back at jack before leaving the room with clenched fists. "Sorry about him dear, he doesn't understand how to NOT scare people." Arabella let out a little chuckle causing Jack to smile, glad that she's warming up to her slightly. 

       "Alright, what'dya say we get this leg fixed up."   
"Sounds good." 


	4. Chapter 4

*Arabella's POV* 

        Jack got my leg stitched up, now we're kind of just sitting in the bathroom waiting for the other to say something. "Do you want something to eat?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer, opening my mouth to answer it seemed it seemed like my stomach beat me to it as it let out a growl. "Ill take that as a yes." Jack chuckled standing up holding out a hand, slowly i took it allowing her to help me up. 

    "Thank you by the way." I said as we walked out of the bathroom slowly since im limping. "No problem Arabella." We walked into a pretty decent size living room where i noticed everyone was sitting around. "Ahem." Jackie cleared her throat getting everyones attention making me squirm uncomfortably. "What?" The man in a suit asked with furrowed eyebrows, confused. Sighing Jack shook her head. "Can someone go cook dinner?" She asked annoyed, all the guys looked at each other then back at us. "Never mind, why do i even ask." Jackie grumbled before turning to look at me. "Im going to go cook, you think you'll be fine here?" I nodded allowing her to go to the kitchen. 

      Slowly i turned my head and noticed everyone looking at me once again, well except for Ryan, he's glaring at me still pissed that i took his bike. Limping over to the chair that was furthest away from everyone. "So.. Whats your name?" The man in a suit asked awkwardly. "Arabella." I answered, he nodded slowly before clearing his throat. "Well I'm Geoff, that's Gavin, Michael, Ray, and Ryan." I looked at everyone as he told their names before nodding slowly. 

        Remembering my phone I pursed my lips before asking Geoff. "Do you guys have my phone?" "Why?" Ryan asked roughly, turning my head slowly i narrowed my eyes. "Was i asking you?" I snapped annoyed, he said nothing as he glared at me harder causing me to roll my eyes as i looked back at Geoff who looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't. "Uh, yeah." He stated pulling it out of his pocket. "Can i have it?" I asked holding out my hand. "Why? So you can call the cops." Ryan snarled towards me, letting out a slow deep breath i turned to him with a sarcastic smile. "Yes, i would love to call the cops and tell them i was taken after i stole your bike. No dumbass I'd be turning myself in." I rolled my eyes and this time Geoff couldn't hold back his laughter, Michael, Gavin, and Ray started laughing too. "What?" I asked annoyed that they are laughing. "Man, you're great, here's your phone kid." Rolling my eyes once again, i seem to be doing that a lot lately, i caught my phone that Geoff tossed me. 

     Scrolling through my contacts i called Jeremy.   
It rang a few times before he answered. "Hello?" "Hey.." I trailed off looking up seeing that they were all watching me once again, awkwardly i stood up and limped across the room for more privacy, i found some stairs thankfully and sat down. "What's up?" He asked, i let out a light chuckle shaking my head. "I fucked up." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "What happened?" He sighed. "Do i need to come break you out of the police station?" I scoffed in the phone. "Im disappointed you would think i got caught by the cops." I faked a frown even though he cant see me. "Well then what the hell happened Bella?" He asked with a chuckle, my face went straight. "Well..." I trailed off thinking of a way to word it. 

      "I may have stolen a motorcycle..." I trailed off. "And?" He asked confused. "Well, the bike belonged to the vagabo-" I didnt even get to finish the name as i heard him gasp. "You stupid son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?! How are you even alive?!" He shouted into the phone. "Hey! Keep it down geez." "Sorry, but what is wrong with you? Why would you even attempt that?" Letting out a sigh i stated. "Im a dumbass." "Yeah, no shit." He laughed. "Wait, seriously though how are you alive?" He asked getting back to the question. "I wouldn't really call being kidnapped and shot alive." I deadpanned, he let out some weird noise that sounding a lot like choking. "YOU WERE SHOT?!" He screamed. "Dude! Volume check!" I shouted back annoyed. "Right sorry, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, im fine." I answered. "Where are you?" "I dont know, some penthouse and dont ask cause i dont know when ill be able to leave." He let out a sigh on the other end of the phone. 

     "Where were you shot?" He asked sounding a little worried. "In the leg, ill be fine i've had worse." I chuckled into the phone. We continued talking for a few more minutes before i heard Jack ask where i was. "Look, i got to go, i'll text you later okay?" He answered back saying that i better or he'll track me down and shoot my other leg causing me to laugh loudly. With that we hung up allowing me to slid my phone into my pocket as i pulled myself up using the railing. 

       Limping slightly back into the living room i seen Jackie was holding a plate with some mac n cheese with some cooked hamburger in it. "There you are, here you go, i dont know what you like but i hope thats okay." I smiled at her in thanks. "Its okay, this looks delicious." She smiled back as she handed me the plate. "Where's ours?" Gavin asked with a pout, i tilted my head slightly when i heard his british accent before mentally shrugging it off as jack answered him. "Cook it yourself." I let out a laugh as i began shoveling the food into my mouth nearly moaning at how creamy the mac n cheese is. 

    I was soon done eating and was sitting there with an empty plate. Jack noticed and went to grab the plate but i shook my head standing up i stated. "I got it." With that i began walking towards their kitchen. 

*Jack's POV* 

     "So what are we going to do with her?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow, i watched them all with crossed arms. "I say we kill her." Ryan shrugged with a glint in his eyes. "You say that about everyone." Michael scoffed out. "She stole my bike." Ryan grumbled. "We're not killing her." I hissed at him causing him to roll his eyes. "We're going to talk to her." I stated simply, they all looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We're not hurting her." I snapped at all of them. "We didn't say anything." Michael frowned. "But seriously, not even a little torture?" He asked causing me to glare at him harshly, he put his hands up in defense and leaned back against the couch. 

     We all sat their for a moment thinking when suddenly Gavin spoke up. "Um, not to worry anyone but i dont think it takes that long to put dishes in the sink." Geoff and I looked at each other before shooting up rushing to the kitchen seeing it was empty. "Shit." Geoff muttered running back out to the living room with me following him. "She's gone." Geoff told them causing them all to shoot up quickly except for Ryan who let out an annoyed sigh and stood up slowly. "Shocker." He said sarcastically gaining a glare from both me and Geoff. "What? You cant tell me you didn't see this coming." Was all he said. "Shut the fuck up and lets go." 

*Arabella's POV* 

     Breathing heavily i slammed open the door leading outside, looking around i realized i was downtown. "Shit." I whispered looking around more before rushing towards my left down the road as fast as i could with a freshly stitched bullet wound in my leg. Turning down an alley i cut through to the next road and rushed across. Hurrying down the sidewalk i limped/ran a few blocks before sliding into another alley where i leaned against the wall breathing heavily, swallowing thickly i clenched my teeth as my leg began to hurt with the adrenaline leaving my body. 

    "Look what we have here boys." My head snapped to my left looking at the opposite end of the short alley, there were three guys standing there smirking at me as they began walking towards me, i turned around to run only to see a fourth guy walk around the corner causing me to back up, bumping into one of the other guys. "Aren't you a pretty young thing." The man i bumped into said looking over my body, he reached out and touched my hip. "Dont touch me!" I spat in his face, slowly he brought his hand up wiping his face, now looking pissed. "You little bitch." He growled bringing his hand up back handing me causing me to almost lose my balance and fall. 

       "I think we need to teach you how to be a lady." With that i felt myself being shoved to the ground and held down, my heart began racing with fear when i felt the man grope me along with the others. "This should be fun." He chuckled sadistically, i tried to kick and punch him but the others grips were too strong, i felt one of the men holding my legs down squeeze my bullet wound making me scream in pain. "You have no reason to be screaming yet baby." Suddenly i felt his hands go to my pants making me start to breathe faster. 

     He ripped my pants down and began groping me more, i felt tears well up in my eyes as i began to think to myself. ' _I should of just stayed with them, now im going to get raped._ ' One of the others ripped my shirt open, leaving me with my pants half down and my shirt ripped wide open giving them full view of my bra. Just as the man was about to pull down my underwear i heard a gun shot, my eyes shot open as i heard a thump next to me and my legs and arms were suddenly free, shooting up i pushed myself against the wall shaking as i stared at the dead perv, his dull eyes still looking at me, the others must have ran cause i couldnt see them but my vision was still blurry from all the tears of pain, fear, and humiliation. 

    My hands and body still shaking i blinked slowly and felt the tears roll down my cheek, i heard footsteps approaching me to my left but i couldnt bring myself to look, let alone move. The person knelt down beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch away. "Hey, im not going to hurt you." I heard a familiar voice, slowly turning my head i seen that it was Ryan and for once he wasn't looking at me with hatred or like he was going to kill me. He was looking at me with sympathy and care, like a father does when his daughter falls off her bike. "Come on." He whispered helping me stand, sniffling and wiping my eyes i pulled my pants up and went to button them only to find that the button was broken. 

     He pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me along with an arm around my waist making me flinch once again, he ignored it and lifted me up with an arm under my legs, wrapping my arms around his neck i put my face in his chest. "I found her, ill meet you guys back at the penthouse." Ryan mumbled into what im guessing is an earpiece as he walked out of the alley. Closing my eyes i began to silently cry into his chest as he carried me through the streets of downtown. 

    I wasnt paying attention to the walk but i figured we entered the building when i felt the air get slightly cooler compared to the hot weather of Los Santos, Ryan entered an elevator and used the hand holding my back to press the button of the floor. 

      Continuing to silently cry i let out a hiccup. "Are you okay?" He asked before speaking up again. "Dont answer that, dumb question." I sniffled and lifted my head out of his chest, looking up at him i gave him a weak smile. "Thank you Ryan." I thanked him, he looked down at me with a very small smile. "No problem kid." He muttered just as the elevator opened, he carried me down the hall and opened the door to the penthouse. 

     "Looks like no one else is here yet." He mumbled closing the door with his foot as he walked further into the place. He walked with me still in his arms to another room, looking up i noticed it was a bedroom, his im guessing. Walking over to the bed he bent down to lay me down but i tightened my grip on him and let out a whimper. "Hey, you're okay Arabella, I'm just going to get you some of Jackies clothes." He whispered, slowly i let go of him allowing him to set me down. 

       I watched as he walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.   
Breathing shakily i stared at the wall ahead with dull eyes. "I hope these are okay." Ryan entered holding a t-shirt and some pajama pants, sitting up slowly i gave him a small smile as i grabbed them from him with a small whisper. "Thank you." He said nothing but nodded turning around leaving the room allowing me to get dressed. 

    Standing up i undressed myself before sliding on the clothes Ryan brought in. I noticed his room had a bathroom in it so i limped over to it, turning the light on i looked into the mirror at myself, i looked like shit. My face is red and blotchy from crying so much, i also have a slight bruise on my face from where the man hit me, letting out a shaky breath i turned around leaving the bathroom. Opening Ryans bedroom door i peeked out not seeing him, walking out i limped down the hallway until i found the living room, i stayed back in the hall when i noticed everyone else was sitting in the living room. 

     I tucked my hair behind my ear when i seen that Ryan was talking to them, most likely explaining what happened causing humiliation to rise again. "Where is she?" Jack immediately asked standing up like a concerned mother. "She's in my roo- never mind." Ryan stopped talking when he seen me standing there, everyone elses eyes followed his. Jackie rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Im so sorry pumpkin, i promise we're going to find the rest of those fuckers and we're going to make them pay." She muttered, sniffling i wrapped my arms around her and hugged back. "I dont understand why you guys are helping me." I said quietly. "Im just a thief, i stole from you guys." I continued, pulling away from Jack she looked me in the eyes. "You're may be a thief but if Ryan saved you, you know you're special." She whispered, i looked at her with a light smile. "Besides, the only thing you stole from us." Jack paused looking at me. "Was our hearts." 

     "Ha! Gay!" Ray shouted gaining a slap from Michael, i let out a giggle and wiped my face. "Ow!" Ray whined rubbing his arm. "Asshole." He grumbled scooting away from michael who rolled his eyes. 

     Jack breathed out a light laugh at their antics before looking at me once again. "Why dont we get some ice on that." I said nothing and let her take me to the kitchen where i got a little baggie of ice for my eye. "Why did Ryan save me?" I asked quietly, Jack stopped for a second as if she was thinking, looking up at me with a small smile. "Like i said Arabella, you're special."

 


	5. Chapter 5

*Arabella's POV* 

      Its around midnight now, Jack showed me the spare room which is where i am now. Pulling out my phone i frowned when i seen it had a crack in the screen. "Dammit, i just bought this one." Sighing i unlocked it and searched for Jeremy's number, once i found his contact i called him. 

      It rang around four times until he answered. "Hello?" He rasped out, laughing lightly i answered. "Hey Jeremy, did i wake you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "No... I was just taking a jog, yes you woke me up, and it better be a good reason too." He growled into the phone grumpily, rolling my eyes i let out a sigh. "Sorry, but can you unlock your door?" I asked biting my lip. "Are you here?" He asked sounding confused. "No-" He cut me off. "Then im not unlocking it, goodnight." He was about to hang up be i whisper shouted into the phone. "You hang up that phone ill break into your house and stab you in the ear." I threatened halfheartedly. "Geez, okay." He mumbled sleepily. "Just unlock your door, ill be there in about 15 minutes top." 

     "Can't you wait until tomorrow?" He whined, i heard shuffling around and a click telling me he unlocked the door. "No.." I frowned standing up clenching my teeth when pain struck my leg. "Make it 20 minutes." I continued with a light groan. "You okay?" He asked sounding more awake now. "Yeah, im good, see you soon." 

     Grabbing some paper and a pen i wrote Jackie and the guys a note telling them thank you for everything. Picking up my leather jacket i slid it on before bending down picking up my shoes, opening the door to the bedroom slowly, i listened for any noise. Once i was sure no one was awake i tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind me, i walked down the hall and peeked around the corner where i saw no one was in the living room, walking over to the coffee table i set the note down, hurrying quietly across the living room i made it to the front door. 

      Reaching for the door knob i bit my lip thinking about what happened today.   
Taking a deep breath i opened the door quietly before walking out into the hall closing it behind me. Bending down i put my shoes on before hurrying down the hall to the elevator. 

      Once i was out of the elevator i rushed out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Licking my lips i squinted in the dark, i remember from earlier where i am so i turned left and walked down the sidewalk with my hands in the pockets of my jacket. Letting out a yawn i brought a hand up to rub my eyes to get the sleepiness out a little bit. Looking around me i realized how empty the sidewalks were, not many people were walking around and there were only a few cars every now and then, shockingly i feel pretty safe at night. 

-Skip walk- 

     Turning into the alley i brought my hand up i opened Jeremy's door and walked in making sure to lock it behind me. "Come here." My head snapped around seeing jeremy awake and sitting on the sofa looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?" I asked slowly as i limped further into the room, he raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to come sit next to him, sighing i limped over and sat next to him.

       "What happened there?" He asked pointing to my face. "I may have ran away from them earlier today and got myself into some trouble..." I trailed off not wanting to think about it. "What happened Arabella?" He asked using my full name. "There were some guys that i ran into and they...." I trailed off looking down fiddling with my fingers. "Did they..." He whispered trailing off. "No, they tried... The vagabond killed the one guy." I explained, he hummed and nodded before throwing an arm around my shoulder pulling my head down on his shoulder. 

     I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. 

You guys are probably wondering what was happening here, well, Jeremy is a close friend of mine who i've known since i was 15, when i first started out here in Los Santos as a petty little theif. He was 22 at the time, making him 26 now, there's nothing going on between us, he's more like a big brother to me. He ran his hand through my hair making me more tired. "Get some sleep Bella." He whispered kissing me on the forehead, slowly he moved me so he could get up making me whine. 

      "Oh shut up, im getting you a blanket and pillow." He chuckled, i groaned but waited until he came back. "Head up." He stated, letting out a deep breath i lifted my head feeling a pillow be slid under it. Smiling i felt the warmth of a blanket being laid on me. "Thank you Jer." I mumbled tiredly, i heard him breathe out a chuckle as he leaned down kissing my forehead. "No problem Bella." He whispered, with my eyes closed i listened as his footsteps faded away to the next room. With that i felt myself fade into a dreamless sleep. 

*Ryan's POV* 

        I was the first to wake up, which isn't really a surprise seeing as i usually cant sleep.  
Getting out of bed i stretched, listening to my back crack. Walking out of my room i wiped my eyes of their tiredness as i entered the living room. 

     Walking to the kitchen i opened the fridge pulling out a coke.  
Cracking it open i took a sip as i turned around walking back to the living room where i sat on the couch, reaching out to grab the remote i noticed a note making me confused. Picking it up i scanned over it with my eyes since it wasnt that long. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I grumbled slamming my diet coke and the paper on the table before standing up stomping down the hall. 

      As i walked by the closed doors i banged on them with my fist. "Wake up!" I shouted, i heard a shriek telling me gavin was awake, I heard Michael cussing on the other side of his door, Geoff was just complaining and grumbling about having too much to drink, Jack and Ray were pretty quiet making me think they were still sleeping until their doors opened. "What?" Ray groaned looking at me with squinted eyes. "Shes gone." I deadpanned, they all immediately looked more awake. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Michael frowned. "She could be anywhere by now." Ray pointed out. "No shit, which is why i made Gavin turn her GPS on her phone." Geoff stated with a smirk. "Do we really need to grab the girl for the third time?" Jack asked with a frown, we all turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, we still havent questioned her." Geoff stated roughly, Jack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She's just a thief, we have Ryans bike, so who cares." 

     "No one is ever just one thing. I bet she's hiding something." I stated crossing my arms.  
"Gavin, track her GPS while we get ready." Geoff ordered, Gavin sighed but nodded tiredly as he turned around walking back into his room to grab his laptop. "Everyone else, get ready, its going to be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

    Do you guys think im just wasting my time on this story or do you think its going somewhere? 


	7. Chapter 7

       Arabella was woken up to Jeremy shaking her lightly making her eyes snap open and sit up quickly, looking at him she noticed he was holding out a plate with some bacon and eggs on it. "Thanks Jeremy." She smiled softly as she took the plate and fork from him digging in as she calmed down. "No problem kid." He grinned sitting next to her. 

      Jeremy cleared his throat looking at her as if he was waiting for something, Arabella raised an eyebrow as she swallowed the egg that she just chewed. "Yes?" Bella asked licking her lips, he let out a sigh looking at her with sad eyes making her internally groan knowing a 'big bro/little sis' talk is about to happen. 

      "Look Bella, this life is dangerous-" She cut him off with a straight face. "Yeah, yeah i know, this life is dangerous and you dont want me going down this kind of road. Well sorry to break it to you Jer but it's a little late for that." She told him taking a bite of the crispy bacon, he looked at her and sighed once again standing up. "Im going to head out, I got a buyer downtown." He said walking to the door pausing before he could open it, turning around he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

     "Don't leave alright?" He demanded more than asked, Arabella nodded giving him a thumbs up watching as he opened the door walking out. 

~~~~

      "Where is she?" Geoff asked Gavin while looking over the Brits shoulder at the laptop screen as he searched for the GPS. "She's approximately 15 minutes North if we walked, it would be maybe 7 if we drove." Gavin explained looking at Geoff who had furrowed eyebrows nodding to himself. "Let's go." Was all he said walking out of the room leaving Gavin sitting there by himself until he closed the laptop standing up sprinting out of the room. 

-Skip- 

      The FAHC were piled into a car drive North with the directions Gavin were giving them, which was going swell.... 

     "Right or left Gavin?!" Michael shouted as Gavin spluttered and fumbled with his phone for a second. "Uh... Right!" Gavin shrieked, just as Michael was taking a turn Gavin realized his phone was upside down. "Left! Sorry left!" Gavin shouted, Michael growled spinning the car around making Jack, Ray, Ryan, and Geoff all squish closer together. "Im going to fucking kill you Gavin." Michael threatened speeding up weaving in and out around cars. 

     "It should be up here on the right." Gavin informed him. "Are you sure? You might want to double check in case you forgot fucking retard." Gavin chuckled shaking his head as Michael pulled into an alley way turning the car off when Gavin said this was it. 

      The six of them got out of the car looking around.   
"Where the fuck is she?" Ray asked aloud, Ryan pulled out a pistol getting looks from the others but he just shrugged bringing his hand up fixing his mask. 

~~~~ 

       Arabella was sitting laid back on the couch, feet kicked up on the table smoking a joint watching 'Always Sunny In Philadelphia' when she heard the sound of a car door shut, thinking it was Jeremy she was about to get up until she heard multiple car doors follow. 

    Staying sat on the couch, just more alerted, her eyes stayed on the door. "Where the fuck is she?" Arabella heard Ray's voice making her heart start racing faster. ' _How the fuck did they find me?_ ' She thought to herself as she looked around, quietly sprinting to the guest bedroom closing and locking the door behind her while pulling out her phone. 

   Texting Jeremy she stated. ' _How much longer are you going to be?_ '  
After a few minutes Jeremy answered. ' _Why? What's wrong?' 'Just how much longer?_ ' 

    _'About 15-20 minutes, im downtown._ ' "Shit." Arabella mumbled to herself before stripping out of the clothes Jeremy let her borrow, she got changed into a sweatshirt crop top that says 'Me? Sarcastic? Never.' on the front, some ripped blue jeans, and some black ankle heeled boots. ([Outfit)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217775283)

      Grabbing the bottom of the window she lifted it up opening it enough so she could climb out. Sliding her phone into her back pocket she licked her lips turning around closing the window. 

    Turning around she bumped into someone, slowly her eyes traveled up the mans chest until they settles on the face of Geoff who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she gave him a sheepish smile. "Funny to run into your here..." Arabella trailed off awkwardly. 

     Geoff ignored her as he grabbed her upper arm pulling her with him around the corner where she noticed the others were. "Got her." Was all Geoff said making the others turn around and look. 

     "C'mon man...." She whined trying to pull her arm free, getting  no luck she settled on glaring at everyone who stood around an Albany Roosevelt. 

*Arabella's POV* 

     "How the fuck did you find me?" I spat out, i noticed Gavin give me a sheepish look making me glare at him harder. "Let me guess...." I trailed off. "Tracker." He smiled nodding, i rolled my eyes. "What do you guys wa-" I was cut off by a car squealing to a stop behind us catching all of our attention. 

        "Let her go!" I heard Jeremy's voice making my head snap back, suddenly Geoff pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jeremy making him stop in his tracks with his hands up, clenching my jaw i pulled out my revolver from where it was tucked into the back of my pants and put it to geoffs temple. "You pull that trigger, ill fucking kill you." 


	8. Chapter 8

*Arabella's POV* 

      "If i pull the trigger, he still dies." Geoff said firmly as his finger moved to the trigger, i pulled the hammer of the gun back showing them i wasn't fucking around. "Put the gun down." I growled out looking over at Jeremy who was watching me carefully. Looking back at Geoff i seen he tightened his grip on his gun before slowly lowering it. 

      Once his gun was fully down i put mine down. "What the fuck just happened?" Jackie asked aloud, i looked over at her seeing her confused face. "Don't fuck with my family." I paused walking over to stand next to Jeremy. "I won't fuck with yours." Jeremy put is arm around me, i swear he does it just cause he feels tall around me. Im only five foot one, Jeremy is three inches taller than me, but hes still short. 

      "Lil J, meet the Fake AH Crew." I motioned to the 6 men standing there tense, ready to shoot if anyone tried anything. "The fakes?" Jeremy muttered to himself looking at them, stopping on Ryan. "Vagabond?" He asked pointing to Ryan, Ryan said nothing and nodded slowly. 

     I looked at Jeremy, leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Im gonna go with them, use my gps to track me if im not back within an hour." I pulled away, he looked at me with a clenched jaw but nodded firmly. "Ill come with you." I stepped forward looking at them, furrowing my eye brows i seen only Ray, Geoff, Gavin, and Jack. Opening my mouth to speak everything was suddenly black. 

*Jeremy's POV* 

      "Ill come with you." Arabella stated, suddenly she was on the ground. "What the fuck?!" I shouted about to rush towards her but i felt a pain in the back of my head and everything was black. 

*Geoff's POV* 

      "Alright get them in the car." I ordered, Ryan and Michael picked the two up and put them in the car. 

    I drove us all back to the pent house, when we got up to the penthouse we took them to the heist room and tied them to chairs. "Now what?" Ray asked standing there with crossed arms. "We wait." I grumbled. 

*Arabellas POV* 

       Letting out a groan i lifted my head wincing at the pain. "Seriously? I said id go with you." I grumbled letting my head roll back. "Sorry, just a precaution." I heard Geoffs voice chuckle, i lifted my head and glared at him but i immediately stopped when i seen Jeremy sitting across from me still passed out, with a little blood on his forehead. "What the fuck is this?! I said not to mess with my family." I growled trying to get out of the ropes, he looked at me not even fazed. "Im going to kill you, you little shit!" I threatened, my anger rising. Geoff looked at me before looking over at the door as it opened revealing Gavin. 

      Glaring at Gavin he cleared his throat motioning for Geoff to go with him. Geoff looked at me then back at Gavin before leaving the room. Once i heard them walk away from the door i looked over at Jeremy who was starting to stir. "Lil j." I stated, i watched as he groaning lifting his head. "What just happened?" He asked, i looked at him with a straight face. "These fucks brought us to the penthouse." 

      "We're gonna die arent we?" He deadpanned, i looked at him with a 'really' face before rolling my eyes looking around the room for something- anything really, to help me get out of this chair. 

      As i was looking around i spotted a dagger on the counter behind me. "What? What is it?" He asked trying to look behind me. "Theres a dagger, i think i can get it." I trailed off taking a deep breath before bending my head backwards, i clenched the tip of the knife between my teeth. 

     Rolling my head back forwards i lent down putting the dagger in my right hand.   
"I forgot how flexible you were, who knew it would come in handy." He chuckled watching me, i chuckled shaking my head as i began cutting the rope slowly. 

     Soon my right hand was free, i grabbed the knife and sliced the rope holding my ankles and left wrist. Getting up i rushed over to Jeremy who waited patiently as i cut him out. "Alright, come on." I said holding the dagger tightly in my grip as i slowly walked to the door, grabbing the door knob i slowly turned it and opened the door slowly. 

    Peeking out i didnt seen them, listening closely i heard muffled talking, like they were in a room. "Come on." I whispered quietly walking out of the room, coming to a corner i peeked around it seeing the back of Rays head as he sat on the couch. "Stay here." I told Jeremy, he was about to protest but i was already tip toeing over to where Ray was sitting. 

       Once i was behind him i slapped my hand over his mouth and put the dagger to his neck. "Stand up." I ordered him quietly, in the reflection of the mirror, i could see his eyes were wide with shock. "Hmph-" I cut him off putting the knife tighter against his neck, he stood up slowly i guided him around the couch. 

      Dragging him to where Jeremy was standing me we dragged him back in the room.   
Once we were in the room, i brought the handle of the knife up and knocked Ray out, putting him in the chair Jeremy tied him up. 

      Peeking out again i seen no one, listening closely i heard Gavins voice, peeking around the corner i seen he was talking to Geoff before closing the door and he began walking this way, closing the door slightly i waited until he was about to pass the door when i pulled it open yanking him inside with my hand on his mouth. 

      His eyes widened when he seen me, smirking i swung and hit the knife against his head knocking him out. Dragging him into the chair i tied him up, finding duct tape i taped gavins mouth before tossing it to Jeremy so he can do the same to Ray. 

      Once that was done i tucked the knife in the back of my pants. Looking at Jeremy i nodded before we quietly rushed out of the room closing the door behind us leaving it cracked for the plan. 

    Sneaking around the penthouse i got to the front door while Jeremy waited hiding. Opening the front door i slammed it as hard as i could before rushing back to Jeremy. Staying still i watched as the door to the room Geoff was in open, he looked out confused along with Jack and Ryan. "Wheres michael?" Jeremy asked quietly, i was about to say i dont know when i seen another door open revealing Michael. "The fuck was that?" He asked with a faded jersey accent. 

      I watched as Geoff walked out of the room and down the hall....   
"God dammit!!!" Geoff shouted, i heard the door slam against the wall making me smirk. The other three rushed down the hall. "Come on." I whispered, we hurried to the front door, i was about to open the door when a gun went off and a bullet hole hit the door next to my head. My eyes widened slightly. 

     Slowly Jeremy and I turned around seeing Geoff holding a gun pointed at us looking at us with the most angry look ive seen. "Get over here." He growled tightening his grip on the gun, looking at Jeremy i smirked slightly and walked forward a little, slowly reaching behind me i gripped the handle of the knife. 

     I stopped walking, licking my lips i tilted my head slightly, debating where to hit him so it wont kill him. "What?" He asked firmly, i smiled innocently and shook my head. "Nothing." 

     Pulling the knife out, before he could react i whipped the knife forward, it landed in his leg causing him to drop the gun. Rushing forward i kicked the gun towards Jeremy who picked it up pointing it at Geoff. "Now, why did you bring us here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, he looked at me with a clenched jaw, his hand holding his leg. 

     "We want you." He gritted out, i looked at jeremy in confusion before turning back to Geoff. "What do you mean?" I watched Geoff roll his eyes. "We- I want you in the crew." I looked at him in shock, Jeremy looked shocked as well. "Why did you bring jeremy?" I asked slower this time. 

     "We wanted to test him- son of a bitch." He groaned in pain, suddenly Ryan, Michael, Jack, Ray, and Gavin came rushing around the corner stopping when they seen the scene that was unfolding. 

     "Test him for what?" I demanded bringing my foot up putting a little pressure on his leg, Michael was about to come forward but i pushed harder on geoffs leg so he told Michael to back down. 

     "Test. Him. For. What?" I asked through clenched teeth, he looked up at me with his eyes lighting with anger. "What he can do!" He shouted. I narrowed my eyes bringing my foot off his leg allowing him to relax slightly. 

      "Say i did join." I paused watching him, he looked up at me waiting. "Jeremy would be joining as well." I demanded with narrowed eyes, he looked over at Jeremy who tightened his grip on the gun. "He can sneak around and is pretty good with a gun." I told him waiting for an answer. "If he cant join, i dont join. And we will walk right out that door." 

      Geoff looked down at the floor biting his lip before sighing deeply looking back up at me opening his mouth to answer....


End file.
